wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Changer
Changer is one of the twelve power classifications created by the PRT still in modern day use.“I do,” Weld nodded. He’d memorized it as a rhyme, as suggested by his old boss. Maybe that had been the intention from the start: Mover, Shaker, Brute and Breaker. Master, Tinker, Blaster and Thinker, Striker, Changer, Trump and Stranger. - Excerpt from Sentinel 9.1 It’s one of the most recently changed ratings, absorbing the old Shifter classification.Other classifications have existed and been folded into the ones we have now. Shifter is a recent collapse. - reddit comment by Wildbow. As such, the terms Changer and Shifter are often used interchangeably.The PRT used to have far more than the 12 classifications, but reduced them down. Shifter was folded into Changer and the two are now used interchangeably. - reddit comment by Wildbow. Changers have the ability to alter their physical form.Changer - Shapeshifting and alteration of one’s physical form. Changers arise from identity/body image issues, or conflict of role vs. social expectations. - WD Rulebook: Character Creation - Trigger Capes: Classifications Methodology Changers can alter their form, appearance, or natural abilities through some form of manipulation of their own bodies.Can alter their form, appearance, and/or natural abilities through some manipulation of their bodies. Does not include new powers beyond natural weapons, armor, or durability. Sustained focus fire is recommended. Low-ish priority, all numbers assumed to be equal. Threat level 2+: Team is notified as to Changer classification. Basic ‘eyes on’ protocols initiated, with team members maintaining constant eye contact with one another, and eyes on the changer. Changer is never assumed to be unarmed. Threat level 5+: Full eyes on protocols and verbal passwords put into effect. No facility, locked down or otherwise, is assumed to be impregnable. Threat level 9+: None - PRT Master Reference - Classifications - Changer Subtypes They exploit this in a various ways, including, but not limited to: *The power to grow extra weaponsWeapon Horror - Change into an amorphous horror of natural and melee weapons. Dealing damage and rampaging fills a rage bar, with the parahuman gaining additional changes and benefits while in the rage form. - Detail Generator - LIST, spreadsheet by Wildbow or armor.Ox Strength, passive natural weapons - Detail Generator - Changer, spreadsheet by Wildbow *The ability to streamline one’s body, allowing for improved movement and evasion,Ferret - Can change configuration of body on the fly, giving faster than normal movement, including run-speed sneaking, double normal movement while moving through confined spaces, and half effect & duration from environmental slows and physical confinement effects. - Detail Generator - LIST, spreadsheet by Wildbow often used for infiltration.Changer-stranger powers often involve changing one’s physical appearance, mimicking others, or using altered shape to slip in where an ordinary person couldn’t get. The stranger and changer aspects thus blend together seamlessly (for much this reason, the changer category is sometimes referred to as shifter, an old designation for this specific eventuality). Examples include stretching limbs, liquid form to seep through keyholes, or the ability to alter one’s face and mannerisms to match another individual. - STRANGERS, document by Wildbow. *The ability to alter ones appearance or to alter one's human features, as found in the old Shifter classification.Monkey Copy appearance, steal faces, proper 'changer' as opposed to 'shifter' - Detail Generator - Changer, spreadsheet by Wildbow *The use of self-targeted biokinesis, possibly to heal oneself.PIg Biokinesis, healing, health, durability - Detail Generator - Changer, spreadsheet by Wildbow The Changer rating does not include new powers beyond natural weapons, armor, or durability. Trigger events Changers arise from mental and emotional issues involving identity or body image, or from conflicts involving constraining social expectations. Common combinations with other ratings Changer classifications are often paired with mover classifications, and can easily get into the stranger classification if the parahuman can change their apearance for stealth or assuming false identities. With a changer like Lung, for example (changer, brute, mover because of his wings, blaster because of pyrokinesis, thinker because of enhanced hearing) they could easily be a brute or even a thinker if changing form gives them enhanced senses and awareness. PRT countermeasures The PRT recommends team use sustained focus fire when dealing with Changers, but considers them a low priority target when all numbers are assumed to be equal, the second to lowest priority classification.“Why Changer?” “Because it makes sense. I can sell it. I can fake it. And because changers are second to last on the good ol’ PRT priority list. Everything else being equal, changers get left alone while the thinkers and masters get gunned down first, tinkers are probably next in line if they can’t be disarmed, and then you get rid of the bog-standard break-shit types. Changers come after all of that.” - Excerpt from Interlude 10.y II Unlike most other classifications, the Changer rating has no additional countermeasures for a rating of nine or higher. Trivia *Costumes and other clothes are prone to damage if their power isn't sufficiently accommodating.Toasty - This might be a dumb question, but do we know how changers deal with clothing? Like if you transform into a giant dragon, shouldn't your costume just get completely destroyed? Wildbow - It does. Most changers in story end up naked, unless their changes are rooted in space warping or something borderline breakerish - Discord Convo,Archived on Spacebattles Site Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Power Classifications Category:Changer